Boys In Love
by Cherry BlossomPink25
Summary: ke-4 pemuda kaya-raya pewaris tahta, berasal dari keluarga konglomerat akan menemukan cinta mereka pada ke-4 gadis sederhana, akankah kisah mereka menjadi sejarah? lets read!


**_Watashi wa chidou "Anata ga suki desu" ? #Bolehkah aku mengatakan "Aku menyukaimu" ?_**

 **Rate : T**

 **Charcater : ORIGINAL CHARACTER (OC)**

 **Summary : 4 orang pria tampan,cerdas (?) #wait_ kagak semuanya '-' , kaya,dan memiliki bakat,juga populer adalah 4 bersaudara dari klan Suzuki,klan konglomerat yang memiliki tahta,jabatanharta dan kecerdasan yang merupakan klan paling unggul dalam segala hal dijepang mereka adalah :**

 **-Suzuki Hiroki** :

Putra pertama dari klan Suzuki pewaris Music Gallery terbesar di Tokyo dan nomor satu di distrik Shinjuku-ku dan Minato-ku ,dia memiliki sifat yang ramah,tidak banyak bicara,dewasa sesuai dengan posisinya sebagai putra sulung,paling baik / ,peduli,dan ber-akal panjang (ngerti gak maksudnya ? '-' soalnya aku juga enggka :v #bah ) ,dia juga putra paling Tampan dan Cerdas,unggul dalam segala bidang terutama Musik ,ia menyukai musik klasik karena menurutnya itu menenangkan (emang :3 ) ,dia juga pemilik fans/fans girl terbanyak dengan jumlah yang tak terhitung dan dijuluki oleh fansnya "Cool Angel" / so cool! ,hobby nya adalah,membaca buku,bermain piano dan biola ,satu lagi dia juga bijak sangat bijak ^^

 **-** **Suzuki Haruki**

Putra kedua ini sifatnya bertolak belakang dengan putra pertama dia memiliki sifat yang dingin,cuek,ekspresi wajah yang selalu datar,egois,dan benar-benar keep silent,dia juga memiliki sifat malas dan penyendiri namun walau begitu ia juga sangat pintar dan cerdas ia juga dewasa walau kadang egois dan keras kepala ,ke-cerdasannya setara dengan Putra pertama,,dia juga memiliki sifat mesum loh..~ #wew :3 dia juga memiliki fans/fans girl terbanyak walau tidak sebanyak Putra pertama namun sayangnya dia selalu kasar pada setiap orang terutama fansnya dan wanita menerutnya Dunia adalah hal yang berengs*k -.- tapi tetap saja dia selalu terlihat cool / dia memiliki hobby,tidur #ehem ._. ,menatap bayangan didanau dan hal yang selalu dilakukan sendiri ,dia juga unggul disemua bidang terutama bidang olahraga bela diri,dia dijuluki "Pole Prince" oleh para fansnya.

 **-** **Suzuki Izuki**

Putra ke-empat ,putra paling berisik,cerewet,kocak,paling bodoh (?) ,tapi paling baik ^^ ,dia tipe orang yang tidak bisa melihat orang yang dikenalnya menderita dan kesusahan #ciee :3 ,dia juga memiliki banyak fans girl karena sifatnya yang asik itu ^^ walau tidak sebanyak ke-empat saudara yang lainnya ,hobbynya adalah bermain game ,dan membuat orang lain tertawa dia selalu ingin membuat kakak keduanya tertawa dan dia tahu itu sangat sulit karena itulah dia memutuskan itulah impiannya sungguh adik yang baik :3 ,dia memiliki julukan "Funny Prince" oleh fansnya.

 **-Suzuki Hibiki**

dan yang terakhir Putra bungsu ,putra paling manis / dan baik juga ramah sama seperti putra sulung ^^ ,dia itu sangat polos,tidak terlalu banyak bicara,tapi juga bisa dibilang cerewet .-. #nahloh :v ,dia sangat suka hal yang manis dan anak kecil dia itu shota fans nya pun banyak dia pemilik fans terbanyak di urutan ke 3 ,dan dia memiliki julukan "Sweet Angel" / , dia juga memiliki hobby memelihara kucing dan anjing dia juga hobby menggambar ^^

ke-4 gadis cantik yang sederhana dan pekerja keras akan bertemu ke-4 pangeran tampan tadi.

 **-Yamabuki Megumi**

Gadis yang tomboy,penuh semangat,pantang menyarah dan sedikit err..kasar ^^"

meskipun begitu,,tapi Megumi adalah gadis yang baik dia pekerja keras bersama ke-3 temannya yang lain ia bekerja di cafe milik sahabat baiknya "Watanabe Daisuke" pria dewasa yang ramah (dibahas nanti :3)

Megumi berasal dari keluarga miskin tapi meskipun begitu ia tetap ceria ^^ ,ia tinggal dengan seorang adiknya "Yamabuki Fukawa" (dibahas nanti :3 ) di sebuah Flat kecil di Tokyo,ia adalah seorang Yatim Piatu.

 **-Miyazaki Harumi**

Gadis polos,ceria,cengeng,manja dan baka dia juga ceroboh meskipun begitu Harumi gadis paling Ceria di antara gadis lainnya~ w dia juga sangat suka neko dia suka sekali mengikuti gaya tinggal dengan kedua orang tuanya dan seorang kakak laki-lakinya di Prefektur kota Tokyo.

 **-Fujikawa Kumiko**

Gadis pendiam,yang lembut,Kumiko juga pemalu dia paling dewasa dan ramah dia juga memiliki otak yang cerdas,Kumiko dari keluarga sederhana ia hidup bersama paman dan bibinya,ia juga seorang Yatim piatu, ia sangat suka bunga tulips~ ^/^

 **-Yoshinara Keiko**

Keiko~ ,gadis dingin,cuek,dan tidak banyak bicara Keiko sangat misterius,tapi ia juga sangat cerdas,ia tinggal dengan kedua orang tuanya yang merupakan pemilik toko kue,Keiko suka menyendiri tapi semenjak bertemu ke-3 gadis tadi ia mulai mau tersenyum :) ia juga suka bermain biola.

Happy Reading~ ^^

Terlihat sebuah Mansion besar dan megah ,yak itulah tempat tinggal ke-4 pewaris tahta para pangeran muda dan tampan klan Suzuki,Suzuki Hiroki,Suzuki Haruki,Suzuki Izuki,dan Suzuki Hibiki ke-4 putra dari Tuan Suzuki Daisuke dan Nyonya Suzuki Himawari ,walaupun keluarga besar mereka tinggal di mansion yang berbeda,keluarga klan Suzuki adalah keluarga konglomerat.

terlihat di ruang makan ke-4 pemuda tampan itu,di pagi hari.

"Yeah! Sarapan! saat yang ku tunggu-tunggu!" ujar Izuki putra ke-3 dengan suara lantang dan penuh semangat,sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara.

"Tch! kau ini seperti tidak makan bertahun-tahun saja,dan suaramu itu.. membuat telingaku rusak!" ujar Haruki dingin,ya sang putra ke-2

"Hahh! kau ini sensitif sekali kau sedang menstruasi kah!? dasar beruang kutub!" balas Izuki tak mau kalah

"Hn~ = =" " hanya itu yang di keluarkan Haruki dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Sudahlah~ ^^" kita sedang di meja makan tenanglah~" ujar si sulung Hiroki dengan tenang,menengahi.

"Y-ya~ ^/^ ayo kita makan semua!" tambah si bungsu Hibiki sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ini tuan-tuan sarapannya~ selamat menikmati~" ucap Tuan Takeshi,pelayan pribadi mereka sambil meletakan hidangan di meja makan.

"Ya,..Terimakasih Tuan Takeshi..anda boleh pergi~" ujar Hiroki.

Tuan Takeshi pun beranjak perrgi.

"Itadakimasu~!" ucap ke-4 nya bersamaan lalu mereka pun menyantap sarapan mereka.

 _'Kriiiingg~!'_ bunyi jam weaker berdering di sebuah kamar seorang gadis berambut pendek coklat,Megumi ya dia masih saja terlelap dalam tidurnya sedangkan jam weakernya sudah berdering 3x yang menunjukan jam 07:00 pagi.

"Onee-chan! Nee-chan! ayo bangun!" lengkingan adik laki-lakinya Yamabuki Fukawa ,meskipun anak laki-laki Fukawa lebih mandiri dan disiplin dibanding kakaknya dia juga anak yang cerdas.

"Ng~ 5 menit lagi Fu-chan" ujarnya dengan suara malas,ya.. Megumi memanggil adiknya dengan panggilan itu 'Fu-chan'

"Huffft! kakak ini! tidak pernah disiplin! ayo ! ini hari pertama kakak sekolah! bagaimana sih!" keiko mendekati kakaknya yang masih terlelap tidur,lalu ia menarik selimut kakaknya.

"Aiiishh! iya ! iya! aku bangun! kau ini cerewet sekali sih! baru juga jam berapa!?" ujar Megumi kesal

"Baru katamu!? lihat itu!" Fukawa menunjuk jam weaker kakaknya dengan wajah kesal.

"hm~?" Megumi melirik jam weakernya.

...

...

1 detik

...

..

2 detik

...

...

3 detik

"Ya ampun! jam 7 pagi!? sialan! kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku dari dati Fu-chan!" Megumi segera beranjak dari ranjangnya,mengambil handuknya dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Hiih..dasar perempuan jadi-jadian aku ragu dia benar-benar wanita~ =,= " gumam Fukawa kesal.

Di lain tempat,terlihat 4 anggota keluarga sedang menikmati hidangan sarapannya.

rumah kediaman keluarga Miyazaki,ya.. tepatnya rumah Harumi~

"Hum~ ^-^ Oishi Kaa-chan! " ujar Harumi sambil mengunyah omletenya.

"Tentu saja.. masakan Ibumu kan yang paling~~~~~ enak!" balas tuan Reiji ayah Harumi.

"uhm~ ^/^ kalian ini bisa saja memujiku..sudah Harumi cepatlah habiskan makanamu,dan kau Keiji antar adikmu ke sekolahnya ya..~ kau kan juga mau berangkat ke Kampus~" ujar nyonya Hanami dengan lembut.

"Un,tentu Kaa-san~" ujar Keiji datar,kakak laki-laki Harumi,Keiji memang mewarisi sifat ibunya yang pendiam,walau Ibunya tidak sedingin dia,sifat mereka cukup mirip.

"Baik Kaa-chan! ^0^" ucap Harumi bersemangat,ia pun menenggak susunya dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga harus semangat bekerja! untuk anak-anakku! ^^" ujar Tuan Reijitak kalah semangatnya.

dan keluarga kecil itu pun melanjutkan sarapan mereka.

...

...

Dan di lain tempat pun ,seorang gadis dengan surai Merah kelamnya,sedang berpamitan menuju sekolah kepada paman dan bibinya,di kediaman Fujikawa.

ya rumah tempat tinggal Fujikawa Kumiko.

"Aku berangkat Ji-san~ Ba-san~ ^^" ucap Kumiko sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ya Kumiko~ hati-hati ya~ ^^" balas Fujikawa Juugo pamannya, sambil membalas senyumannya.

"Ini..~! Kumi-koi! Ba-san telah membuatkanmu bekal! karena kau tidak sarapan jadi ini~ ambilah!" ujar Fujikawa Shiro bibinya,sambil menyerah sekotak bento pada Kumiko dengan penuh semangat.

"Ha-ha'i~ Ji-san..uhm~ Ba-san~ Arigatou~ ^^ aku berangkat.. Jaa ne~" Kumiko membungkuk hormat,ia menerima bento dari bibinya,lalu menaruhnya di keranjang sepedanya,ia lalu mengendarai sepedanya menuju sekolahnya.

..

..

..

...

Dan Satu lagi... ~

Yoshinara Keiko,gadis dingin,yang irit bicara,dan misterius.

ia terlihat duduk sendiri di kelasnya,di bangku paling ujung dari belakang,di sebelah kanan.

tatapannya benar-benar datar nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

"Uhm~" hanya nada datar itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis setiap kali ada murid yang datang dan masuk ke kelas,tentunya dengan nada dan ekspresi yang sama~ datar.

...

NEXT

...

Bel pertama pun berdering,semua siswa sudah ada dikelas,duduk dengan rapih.

hingga seorang pria paruh baya,yang berpenampilan seperti guru yahh dia memang guru,datang dan memasuki kelas 1 itu.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Hitomi na~" Sapa pria itu

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Sensei" ucap semua murid serempak.

"Watashi wa Kagane Yuuta desu,watashiwa koko no sensei desu,kochirakoso yoroshiku onegaishimashu~"

ucapnya seraya membungkuk memberi hormat (ojigi)

"Ha'i~ Douzo Yoroshiku Kagane-sensei!" ucap murid-murid lagi-lagi serempak.

"Ne..sekarang kita tidak akan memulai pelajaran dulu,kita perkenalan dulu bagaimana?" tawar Kagane-sensei

"Horeee! ya ! ya ! perkenalan!" ucap semua murid dengan senang,kecuali Kumiko yang hanya tersenyum tipis,dan tentunya Keiko yang berdecak kesal mendengar kebisingan kelas.

"Baiklah~ semuanya tenang~! nah ayo kita mulai dari bangku paling ujung~ kau~" ucap Kagane-sensei sambil menunjuk ke arah meja Keiko.

"Un ? Ore ?" ucap Keiko datar sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Ha'i Anata wa desu~" balas Kagane-sensei

"Tch~ -_- merepotkan~" gumam Keiko kesal,tapi mau terpaksa atau tidak ia tetap harus memperkenalkan dirinya,ia pun berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Ne...~ Ore wa..-" ucapan Keiko terpotong.

"Harap gunakan bahasa yang sopan nona Yoshinara~!" tegur Kagane-sensei

"Tch,Un.. = =" Watashi wa Yoshinara keiko desu..~, Douzo Yoroshiku~" ucapnya datar dengan memasang ekspresi kesal.

 _'kalau bukan guru sudah ku tendang kau!'_ batin Keiko kesal

"Ya kau boleh duduk~,selanjutnya~" ucap Kagane-sensei.

"Un~" Keiko pun kembali duduk di kursinya.

di depan meja Keiko,adalah meja Megumi.

"Ha'i! Ore ne sensei!" ucap Megumi dengan nada lantang lalu berdiri.

"Ahh~ ya kau..bersemangat sekali ya~" ujar Kagane-sensei sembari tersenyum.

"Hehe~ ,uhm Ne..~ Watashi Wa Yamabuki Megumi desu! Douzo Yoroshiku minna-san!"

ujar Megumi sambil tersenyum lebar,lalu ber-Ojigi ria.

"Ya kau boleh duduk Nona Yamabuki..~" ujar Kagane-sensei

"Ha'i! Arigatou Sensei! ^^" balas Megumi,lalu ia pun kembali duduk.

"Selanjutnya~" ucap Kagane-sensei

"Ha'i~ Ore desu~ Kagane-sensei yo~! ^0^" ucap suara manis tak kalah semangatnya dengan Megumi.

"Ha'i..ha'i~ baguslah kau juga bersemangat! ^^" Ujar Kagane-sensei

"Ya..Silahkan!" tambahnya.

"Hu'um! ^^ , Ne minna-san~ Hajimemashitte Watashi wa Miyazaki Harumi desu yo~ ,Douzo Yoroshiku ne minna-san! ^0^ w" ucap Harumi dengan suara mansinya tapi tetap dengan nada yang bersemangat,dan saat itu juga semua orang yang melihatnya tersenyum terutama murid laki-laki,tentunya.

"Ya..~ terimakasih Nona Miyazaki,kau boleh duduk,selanjutnya!" Ucap Kagane-sensei.

"Ha'i~ Arigatou Sensei~ ^0^" ucap Harumi seraya ber-Ojigi,lalu kembali duduk.

"Uhm~ Ore wa~" ucap suara manis dan lembut. ya~ Fujikawa Kumiko.

"Ya silahkan~" ucap Kagane-sensei.

Kumiko pun berdiri, "Hajimemashitte Watashi no namae wa Fujikawa Kumiko desu yo,Douzo Yoroshiku ne minna-san~" ucap keiko lembut seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Ahh..~ ya bagus nona fujikawa kau boleh duduk,terimakasih~" ucap Kagane-sensei.

"Uhm~" Kumiko mengangguk kecil,dan kembali duduk.

"Selanjutnya!" ucap Kagane-sensei,dan perkenalan itu terus berlanjut sampai selesai.

 **TBC :3 pemula senpai deh :3**

 **To Be Continue ya~ :3**

 **Matta Ashita! minna-san!**


End file.
